The New Hermione
by Hermione Menolly Riddle Snape
Summary: Hermione has just found out she was adopted and now has been abandoned by Harry and Ron. Thinking that maybe with her birth parents names she might be in a different house she asked to be resorted. Guess Where? Will be a HGSS. NO HBP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, except Athena Marie. Don't sue... I don't have any money. This is my first fic please be kind.

It was the first day of classes and Hermione was sitting alone at her house table. Harry and Ron were sitting with their girlfriends, Ginny and Lavender. The thing about it was that Ginny and Lavender hated Hermione.

This year was different for Hermione, apart from being abandoned. During the summer she found out that she was adopted.

Two Days Before School

"Honey!" Mr. Anthony Granger yelled up the stairs to Hermione. "Come down. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Hermione came down the stairs. "Yes, Daddy." She, then fallowed her dad into the living room.

"Sweetie, sit down." said Mrs. Kyra Granger.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, worried, while sitting.

"No, Honey. There's just something we need to discuss with you." Anthony said. "Honey you'll always be our baby girl, you know that, right?"

Hermione was starting to get worried but nodded anyway. 'What are they wanting to tell me? Oh my gods! Am I adopted!' She thought panicking

"Sweetie, I don't know how to say this...so I'm just going to...your adopted." Kyra said quickly.

Hermione just stared at her mother and father thinking 'Damn it! Why now!'

Anthony stood and held out an envelope to Hermione. She took it looking questioningly at her parents. "It's the letter that come with you. We hope you can forgive us, we here following your birth parents' instructions."

Hermione Nodded, dazed, they got up and went to her room and read the letter.

"Dear Sir and Madam,

Please take care of our precious Hermione. There is war in progress where we live and do not want her to be used against us. Take care of her as your own daughter and do not tell her of us till she is 17 years old.

Thank you,

Tom and Athena Riddle"

After Hermione finished with the letter the words vanished and a new letter appeared.

"Our precious Hermione Menolly,

Please forgive us for giving you away. Your were in grave danger staying with us. As you undoubtedly know you are a witch. A Pure-blood. We gave you up to protect you. Our enemies would have used you against us and we wouldn't let that happen to our baby. Remember we love you, our precious daughter.

Your Parents,

Tom Marvolo and Athena Marie

Riddle

P.S. We concealed how you really look. To see your true self use this spell

'Revelo Selfum'"

After reading the letter(s), Hermione laid down to go to sleep. The next day she was headed back to school. Back to Hogwarts.

Next Day

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express ready for the new year. She quickly found an empty compartment and got comfortable, waiting for Harry and Ron.

She had been waiting, maybe, a few minutes when the compartment door opened. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender. Hermione smiled then frowned as Ginny grabbed the door and said, "This one is taken. Come on let's find one we can be alone in." Harry, Ron, and Lavender nodded while Ginny shut the door.

"Who wants to sit with a _mudblood_?" She heard one of the boys say and the other laugh.

Hermione just stared at the door in awe from what she just heard. "_Mudblood am I_?" She hissed really pissed off. "Well, I'll no longer be the mudblood they thing they know." She dug in her bag for the letter from her birth parents...

"_REVELO SELFUM!_"

To Be Continued...

I know I stopped in the middle of a flash back but I'm stuck on what Hermione should look like.

Review and tell me what you think...good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Same Disclaimers...see chapter one

Previously

Hermione just stared at the door in awe from what she just heard. "_Mudblood am I_?" She hissed really pissed off. "Well, I'll no longer be the mudblood they thing they know." She dug in her bag for the letter from her birth parents...

"_REVELO SELFUM!_"

Chapter Two

The changes occurred quickly and without notice. Hermione sat on the compartment seat and waited a minute thinking, like most glamors(in my story), it would take a little while to disappear.

After a Few more minutes, she stood and transfigured a pen into a full length mirror, as the train headed off fro Hogsmeade Station. She gasped at the refection she saw. The first thing she notice were her eyes they were solid red but slowly bled into normal green eyes.(Her eyes are blood red when beyond pissed.) Hermione then notice that her hair was strait, black, silky and down to the bottom part of her butt. Now her butt, well, it shrunk, she noticed this because her pants were baggy in the butt area. The rest of her boy, Hermione saw, had tone out, losing all her baby fat, to make her body look like a Greek goddess statue.

"Hmm." was all she said and transfigured the mirror back into a pen. As she was putting her pen into her bag, the compartment door opened.

"Well, hello there." came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned at his voice and notice, as always, that Crabbe and Goyle were with him. "You must be new. I'm Draco Malfoy and there two are Crabbe and Goyle. Who, my sweet goddess, are you?"

Hermione stared at him before coming to a decision. "I'm Hermione Riddle, but you know me as the 'Mudblood Granger'." Draco just gaped at her.

"No way! You can't be Granger"

"I am. I fount out this past summer I was adopted. I also found out I'm a pureblood too. Have a seat you three." They sat down out of shock.

"Why aren't you with Potty and the Weasels, then?"

"Well, it seems they no longer want my company. Seems their girlfriends are in control of them. Let me ask you boys, do you think I should ask to be resorted?"

"Hell yeah!" Crabbe and Goyle said quickly and together.

Hermione laughed. "When we get to the school, then I'll request it then." A few minutes of silence she said, "Why don't you three go get ready? We should be arriving soon."

With that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left, still quite dumbfounded. Hermione got dressed and finished altering her clothes when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

As she got off the train and headed for the carriages, she turned many heads. "Who is that?" "She's a Gryffindor. I've never seen her before." "Wow! She's gorgeous." And comments of the like followed her.

While she settled into her carriage, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson strode up. "May we ride with you?" Pansy asked and Hermione nodded.

After they were all settled, the carriage took off. "Draco told me the funniest thing about you." Pansy said with laughter in her voice. "He said that your that Mudblood Hermione Granger." She, then, broke out into bouts of laughter.

"I am or was." Hermione stated, casually. Pansy stopped laughing and gaped at Hermione. "Just because I need to get this out of my system, I'll tell you all the WHOLE story. You see..." Hermione then proceeded to tell the what happened. By the time her story was finished the carriage was pulling up to the school.

Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were staring at her in awe, they knew who Tom Riddle really was from their parents. Hermione just got out of the carriage as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "I'll see you all later." She said, heading in. "I have a headmaster to see." With that she was out of their sight.

As Hermione was climbing the stairs, to the Entrance Hall, she saw the Head of Houses and the Headmaster. When she saw their confused looks she laughed. "Who are you, my dear?" Professor McGonagall asked. "You're wearing they Gryffindor crest but I don't seem to recognize you."

Hermione looked at her professors and Headmaster, "I am, that is to say I might not be a Gryffindor by the end of tonight." They all looked at her in shock. "Headmaster, I would like to request to be resorted. My name is Hermione Menolly Riddle."

Professor Dumbledore stared at her in shock, as did Professor Snape, both knowing who she might be related to, but with a twinkle in his eyes. He, then turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, will you carry the feast for me? I will be in my office with Miss Riddle. Also if you would bring the Sorting Hat to my office after the Sorting?" Professor McGonagall just nodded. "Come along, Miss Riddle"

Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore up to his office. As they pasted then, the portraits started whispering to each other.

"Wonka Bar." Professor Dumbledore said upon arriving at his office entrance. "Have a seat miss riddle." He said wile sitting behind his desk. Hermione sat in front of his desk.(Of course.) "Now, Miss Riddle, I have a few questions. If you don't mind. Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, Headmaster. I'll answer to the best of my knowledge." Hermione replied.

"Okay. Who are your parents, child?" Professor Dumbledore asked while pulling out a scroll and quill and opening an ink bottle that was on his desk.

"The thing of the matter , Headmaster, is that I'm taken on my birth name. Now to you question, my parents are Tom and Athena Riddle." Several of the portraits gasped. Hermione looked around confused, she remembered Harry finding Tom's enchanted journal but after that he didn't tell Hermione and Ron that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort's younger self.

"Interesting." Professor Dumbledore wrote some things down and looked up. "Why do you wish to be resorted?"

"I just wish to see what house I am supposed be in if I had still lived with my parents."

"Hmm..." He write more. Questions continues for about thirty more minutes, then Professor Dumbledore asked the question Hermione anticipated and feared. "Finally, who were you before you became Hermione Riddle?"

Luckily for Hermione there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Minerva." Professor McGonagall walked in with the Sorting Hat in hand.

"Here you are, Albus." Professor McGonagall said handing the Sorting Hat to him. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have informed me that they have been unable to find Miss Granger. They said they saw her on the train but did not see her after arriving at Hogsmeade. They are very concerned."

'Yeah right.' Hermione thought coldly.

"No need to worry Minerva, I'm sure she was just tired from the trip and went to the dorms to sleep. Thank you for bring the Sorting Hat up to me."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Good night, Albus, Miss Riddle." she said and quit the office.

"Now Miss Riddle, lets see which house you should be in, shall we?" Professor Dumbledore got up, taking the Sorting Hat with him, and walked around his desk to Hermione. He then placed the Sorting Hat on her head and everything went dark for Hermione.

Well, hello Hermione Riddle, or should I say Hermione Granger. What you want is to see if knowing your birth parents names would change your house placement. Well, my dear, you'll be pleased to know it does. I'll put you where you belong... "SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted and Professor Dumbledore removed the Sorting Hat.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and headed toward the fireplace. "Lets just notify your new Head of House, shall we?" He proceeded to grab some floo powder and tossed it into the flames and said, "Severus Snape's rooms."

Professor Snape's head appeared in the hearth. "Yes, Headmaster? You called?"

"Yes, Severus. Miss Riddle has just been sorted into your house of Slytherin. If you would come collect her and show her to the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Then Professor Snape stepped through the floo. "Come along Miss Riddle." Professor Snape opened the door and motioned for Hermione to proceed.

When she was about to step out of the office, Hermione turned and said to Professor Dumbledore, "Oh and Headmaster, I used to be Hermione Granger." and she quit the office leaving behind to gaping men. Professor Snape snapped out of his shocked state and followed Hermione out of the office.

Professor Snape, then, lead Hermione to the Slytherin Common Room. "The password is 'Basilisk'. Have a good evening Miss Gr...Riddle." Then he left.

When Hermione entered the common room she was surrounded by the Seventh Your girls. "Oh my gods, Hermione, I knew you would be placed in Slytherin. I told all the girls who you are and were, but it's getting late, though, lets all head up to bed. First day of classes tomorrow." Pansy rattle on to her and the girls, then they proceeded up to their dorms.

Next Morning

After they had all woken up and gotten ready, they girl sat in the common room talking about this and that for a little while. "Hermione, as the smarted and, probably, the most beautiful of us all, we want you to be our leader."

Hermione, with a surprisingly cool demeanor, stared at them a second then replied, "Okay. Now girls, lets head to breakfast." So they all got up and went to the Great Hall.

End Flashback

Now, Hermione sat, bored, eating her breakfast. She was waiting for the Head of Houses to hand out the schedules. Finally they got up and headed to their respective house table. "Finally!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper. Those that heard her laughed.

"Merlin's balls!" Draco exclaimed. "We have Potions, first thing, with the Grifindorks!"

Hermione stared at him a second then, quickly looked at her own schedule:

A Schedule

Potions(Gryffindor)

Arithmancy(All)

Ancient Runes(Ravenclaw)

Double Herbology(Gryffindor)

B Schedule

Defense Against the Dark Arts(Gryffindor)

Charms(Hufflepuff)

Double History of Magic(All)

Astrology(Ravenclaw)

"Oh, great!" Hermione stood grabbing her bag, "Come along girls, time for class." They all got up to leave.

"WAIT!" Draco exclaimed. "Why are you all listening to Hermione? Don't you all know who she used to be?"

"Yes we do." Millicent Bullstrode snapped.

"Oh...okay." Draco said, as if he didn't care.

"Why did you ask, Draco?" Pansy snapped at him.

"Just checking. I knew you knew, Pansy. Buy I didn't think you had time to gossip last night or this morning over who Hermione is and was. Jeez. Come on guys." Draco huffed and left with Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Seventh Year boys, leaving the girls, giggling, behind them.

"Lets go now, girls." Hermione said and left, the girls following closely behind. Down to the dungeons and on to the Potions classroom. All the other houses whispering to each other about who Hermione Riddle used to be. No one ever coming to the conclusion that Hermione Riddle is Hermione Granger.

To Be Continued...

Review Please. It will, probably take a week or two for the next chapter, maybe less depending on how much my mind wants to write.

Thanks to Reviewers:

firewall

Angelbabe385

EustisHighPrincessT

Kerrie-A

romancebookworm4ever

Country Girl at Heart

zenni

.ThE DaRkeSt EyE.

Ceriadara

deadlyabyss12

HermyandRon

LilithKayden

Zenni-I never said it was Harry, but why they called her that will be explained...eventually.

lovethelab-I have exactly work out when she's to meet her father but it will have something to do with how Hermione and Severus get together.

nottheslayer-You can't really be serious...it's a bit obvious why Tom Riddle would give his daughter to muggles. It is the only place that his enemies wouldn't look. Lord Voldemort is not dumb.

Darth Obvious-It will be explain but people change...sometimes in a short amount of time.

iceprincess7133-I had said it, they wanted to be alone, though it wasn't obvious that is was so they could snog.

Thanks to all


	3. Author's Note

I'm sure a lot of you are waiting for an update but one I'm stuck and two I have had a lot of work to do...I'm trying real hard to get past my block.


End file.
